Kasahara Boys
by Roxie132
Summary: Doujou thought that Kasahara was hard to handle. Wait until he meets her older brothers. Matchmaking would be inevitable. DoujouXKashara
1. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library War.**

**This story is dedicated to the new Library War movie, Library War: The Wings of Revolution. ****_Someone please tell where I can find it subbed and watch online!_**

It was an ordinary summer day at the Kanto Library Base.

"You, IDIOT! How is it possible you are this terrible at desk work? How long have you been working here?" Doujou yelled at his young subordinate. Well, an ordinary day for those who work for Team Doujou.

"Lt. Doujou, it was an accident, it won't happen again sir." Kasahara saluted to him.

"You better make sure it doesn't happen again. Honestly!" Doujou looked around him and found Komaki stifling with laughter and Tezuka as stoic as he always was. "Anyway, everyone back to work!"

'Honestly, I made one mistake and he chews me out. It wasn't even my fault. I just wish that this day would end; I can't believe they are coming to visit. It was bad enough with mom and dad, but they just have to come and see their _baby_ sister in action.' Iku groaned inwardly, but failed as the room heard her.

"Hey, Kasahara-san, are you doing okay, you've been groaning all day?" Tezuka asked.

"Well," Iku began, but really didn't know how to tell them, maybe it was just better to keep it a secret, but Shibasaki, who just walked in, didn't think so.

"Actually, today is the day that Kasahara-san's three older brothers are visiting her." Iku just groaned again and buried her face on her desk.

"Please don't tell me you lied to them too?" Doujou asked, annoyed at his subordinate's antics.

"No! They knew from the beginning and they supported me, but" Iku once again, let her voice drift off, not know what to say.

"It's because her brothers are highly overprotective and treat her as their 'baby' sister." Shibasaki finished for her, quite proudly.

"Shibasaki, you're intelligence gathering is amazing." Iku didn't know who to be afraid of more: Shibasaki or her brothers.

It was then that Lt. Komaki whispered to Doujou, "Does that remind you have anybody, Doujou?" Komaki chuckled again as Doujou started to blush. Everyone knew how Doujou got 'overprotective' of their very own Kasahara Iku, except for the girl herself.

"Anyway, they'll be coming around the library and then we'll have lunch together on my lunch break."

"Anyway, good luck Kasahara." Komaki couldn't wait to see what will happen next. Who wouldn't want to meet the Kasahara's brothers?

* * *

It was lunch break and Iku was waiting for her elder brothers near the front entrance of the library. Unknown to Iku, Doujou, Komaki, Shibasaki, and Tezuka were hiding just around the corner, waiting anxiously.

_Her brothers must be the original forms of our cute ape-like Kasahara._ Thought Shibasaki

_I want to learn from whom she got those German suplex moves from._ Thought Tezuka

_Man. What do I feel so nervous for? This has nothing to do with me._ Yet Doujou seemed pretty firm in his place. Komaki was happily waiting for the fun to begin.

They see Kasahara running towards three extremely cute, young men. They seemed to be at least 2-4 years older than her. One, who looked to be the oldest, had jet black hair with an earnest and pleasant look. The youngest one had messy brown hair, just like Kasahara's, and had an ever-present smile on his face. The last one seemed to be a bit more serious but with no particular expression. He was the one that noticed the curious team. He said something to Kasahara and she looked back with surprise.

"Oi, what do you guys think you're doing?" The youngest Kasahara brother just laughed at this and came running towards them. The team really didn't know what to expect. He came to a halting stop in front of the Task Force.

"Do you guys work with our sister? It would be pleasure if you could join us for lunch?" That's when they noticed the striking resemblance between the youngest brother and Kasahara. They both had that innocent, joyful face that they couldn't say no to but laugh at, at the same time.

* * *

Somehow, they all ended up in the café. "Let me introduced ourselves, I'm Kasahara Hajime, I'm the eldest.

"I'm Kasahara Kyouya." The middle child said politely and curtly.

"And I'm the youngest, Kasahara Daisuke. Thank you for taking care of our little sister, I was sure she'll get herself killed somehow."

Kasahara blushed. "Dai-nii, don't say unnecessary things, these are my friends."

"Huh? Isn't alright because they're your friends? What I really know is why you have such a cute female friend," Daisuke gestured at Shibasaki, "We're sorry for our uncontrollable sister; it must have been hard to be friends with her."

Iku was definitely angry now. "Stop apologizing!" She yelled.

"You don't know how hard it was. I have to share a room with her too, you know?" Shibasaki said with mock-exasperation in her voice.

"Hmm, you have my sympathies." Daisuke said almost too convincingly. Komaki was laughing very hard at this. Daisuke and Iku seemed so alike, it was uncanny.

"Iku mentioned you guys in her letters, I feel like I know you already." Hajime said. "You are obviously her roommate and closest friend, Shibasaki," he said towards her, "you must be the very serious and intelligent Tezuka and you must be the nice, blonde-haired superior, Komaki." He looked at Doujou and seemed confused. "I'm not sure I know who you are though," Doujou seemed disheartened by this, "I remember Iku mentioning a demon-chibi of a lieutenant, but you seem too nice to be him." Once he said this. Kasahara's face went full-on red and looked at nothing but the ground.

"Actually Kasahara-san, this is Lt. Doujou the "demon-chibi of a lieutenant" if you will." All three brothers looked at Doujou with sheer surprise and all of them had different reactions. Daisuke laughed at this the hardest and went on describing the comments in the letters, looked at Doujou, and laughed again because he couldn't believe it. Hajime was slightly surprised and seemed a bit embarrassed on calling him a "demon-chibi", he started apologizing profusely. Finally, Kyouya finally showed some emotion and said, "Oh, that's how it is."

Kasahara was too busy beating up her youngest elder brother to notice her friends. They were all mostly amused except Doujou, who seemed to be turning red and looking out a window.

"So what was Kasahara like when she was girl?" Shibasaki asked. She wanted Doujou to hear this. Mostly because she knew she will like the outcome.

"Huh, Iku was a girl?" Daisuke said in mock-surprise. Kasahara would have beaten him up some more, but she was sure that Hajime would tell some embarrassing stories.

"Why talk about that? I was pretty normal when I was little."

"By normal, you mean wrestling with us when we pissed you off."

"Or having demon-like speed."

"Or having some strange obsession with books."

"Is that all? I'm sure Kasahara has some _embarrassing _stories about her, something that she wouldn't even want her _boyfriend_ to know, if she had one." Unknown to anyone else except Hajime, Shibasaki was gesturing her eyes towards Doujou. _Is Iku interested in that man?_ Suddenly, Shibasaki and Hajime shared a secretive, evil glance with the same scary gleam in their eyes.

"Well, there was this one time when she was 6 and went out on an errand by herself."

"Do tell."

"Well, our mother was obviously worried so she had all three of us follow her. What we didn't know was that we will be in such a surprise. She went to the market first, but somehow lost all the money she was supposed to use. She was punished by doing push-ups. The shop owner was a high school baseball coach. He was amazed that Iku could do more push-ups than most boys in his team. After that day, the coach made her his assistant to help train them." Obviously, everyone but Kasahara was laughing.

Daisuke continued the story. "That wasn't all, after the market she was on her way to the post office. On her path was an angry raccoon. The raccoon was going to go after her, so we almost had to step in. But, Iku tackled the raccoon using the wrestling moves that Kyouya taught her."

This obviously reminded them on the 'Bear' story. This time, Kyouya started recalling it.

"After that, she was finished with her errands and was supposed to come home, but she stopped at a bookstore on the way. We knew that she didn't have any money, so we followed her inside. Apparently, she found a book that she liked and started bartering with the bookstore owner. When he refused, Iku began yelling 'I rather die than not having this book for another moment.' The bookstore declared her suicidal and let her have the book for free. But since then, everyone called her the 'Book Martyr'."

It didn't surprise their teammates that Kasahara was like that. What surprised them was she was like that at such a very young age.

"Okay, our lunch break is almost over. We have to leave for work now." Kasahara said sternly while getting up in order to leave. It was almost like a Lt. Doujou impression.

"Kasahara is right. We have a meeting with Major Genda today and we can't be late." Doujou agreed. It was quite reluctant because he suddenly wanted to stay and hear more about Kasahara's past.

"Iku, before you go. Can we have a dinner with just the four of us tonight?" Hajime asked.

"Hmm, sure. You can pick me up at 8pm."

* * *

With that, the team left and reported to work. Time went by quickly enough and the day was over before they knew it. Kasahara stayed a bit after to finish some work.

"You're still here?" She heard a familiar rugged voice coming from the doorway. She spotted Lt. Doujou looking at her work.

"I'm just finishing up some paperwork. I'm just about done."

"That's good. We wouldn't want you missing out on your dinner."

"Yeah, it's nice to see my brothers again." Kasahara said slightly confused.

"They were pretty interesting. What do they do?" Doujou asked.

"Daisuke is a professional soccer player, Hajime is a psychiatrist, and Kyouya is a detective for the police."

"They seem quite successful."

"They are." For awhile, Doujou could hear some sadness in her voice. "That's why I look up to them, they are hard-working. They are just as important to me as my prince." Doujou suddenly started coughing nervously. "Are you okay, Lt. Doujou? Do you need some water?"

"No, thanks. You should get going."

"Oh." Iku finally noticed the time. "I need to hurry." She rushed to the door, but stopped as though she forgot something.

"Lt. Doujou, I want to thank you for not being bothered by spending your lunch break with my brothers."

"It wasn't that bad. I had fun." _Especially when I got to learn more about you._

"Well, I have to go. Good night, Lt. Doujou."

"Good night, Kasahara."

* * *

Kasahara was opening her dorm room door when she heard Shibasaki having some kind of conversation on her phone. She naturally decided to eavesdrop.

"Yes, it's true. He's definitely the one that saved her that time."

"I was surprised too. I know for sure the feelings are mutual, but they're both extremely stubborn."

"Thank you for your cooperation. We need all the help we can get."

Kasahara could only hear a few of her words. She thought she heard something about 'mutual feelings' and 'help'.

Shibasaki hung up her phone and Kasahara took that as a cue to come in.

"Who were you talking too?"

"No one."

"It seemed serious."

"What did you hear?" Shibasaki wanted to know how she can use this.

"Something about mutual feelings and help. Are you dating someone?" Kasahara asked.

"No, I was just giving some romantic advice to a friend."

"Oh, what's your friend like?"

"She's almost an ape-like girl."

"Ehh?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Another chapter coming soon.


	2. Dinner

**I do not own Library War; if I did I would've watched its new movie by now!**

**If you have any idea where to watch Library War: Wings of Revolution, please tell me!**

P.S. Sorry that I took so long. I was looking for inspiration on another story I'm working on. (i am a terrible multitasker)

* * *

"Do you know where your brothers are taking you?" Shibasaki asked. Kasahara was wearing a beautiful dress that even Shibasaki didn't know she owned.

"It's a fancy restaurant with a dress code. Kyouya loves treating us to places like that. He really is sweet."

Shibasaki was trying to imagine the stoic Kyouya that she met at the café as the sweet Kyouya that Kasahara described. No such luck. "It sounds to me that you are being treated like a princess."

"Nah, when we were growing up, my brothers and I played a lot together. I feel like I just one the guys with them. It's fun and laid-back. That's why I enjoy being with them."

"Sounds like you had a fun childhood."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Kasahara smiled contented, reminiscing about the good times with her brothers. "I remember that I could count on them for anything. They were the first people I've told that I wanted to join the Library Corps. They fully supported me even when they were uneasy about my decision."

"No wonder a young maiden like yourself stayed single, your overprotective brothers must have chased away all potential suitors." Shibasaki deduced.

Kasahara gasped. "H-How did you know?"

"Just a guess."

"At least they don't know about my prince."

_Hmmm. It might be too late for that._ Shibasaki had a plan and she wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

* * *

Kasahara was picked up in a blue convertible that Hajime was driving with Daisuke and Kyouya in the backseat.

"It's amazing. Even the beast can get dressed up once in a while."

"Shut up, Dai-nii!" Hajime laughed, already used to the youngest Kasahara siblings' antics.

"Alright, let's try to get there without fighting." Kyouya scolded sternly

"Okay." Daisuke and Iku said dejectedly.

Hajime took them to the new fancy restaurant that was nearby called, La Lune. There was a relaxing ambience with some background jazz music. It was certainly something that Kyouya would've picked.

"Kyou-nii, how did you find a place like this? It's amazing."

"A friend of mine knows the owner of the place, he was sure to give us a discount. I'm glad that you like it." Kyouya then showed a rare smile, happy that his sister was happy.

"So, how's the Task Force doing? Do you still enjoy it?" Hajime asked.

"Yes, I do. My co-workers and officers are great people. Also, I couldn't have asked for a better friend than Shibasaki."

"That's great, I'm happy you enjoy it."

"Oh, I almost forgot! How's Mei doing? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's doing well. I actually wanted to tell you guys that we are having a child." Hajime was greeted with a burst of congratulations.

"Ahh, it must be nice to have family." Daisuke sighed a bit too dramatically.

Kyouya gave him a look and said, "You sound like you don't have a girlfriend, if you want a family with her, than marry her."

"I've been thinking about that, but I don't know if we're ready yet and she's always busy at her business job."

"I still don't understand how you got a smart, talented young woman from a famous company to date you. You're lucky enough to be in the same room as her."

"I know." Daisuke smiled dreamily, thinking of his wonderful Rina. Iku giggled at this. The only time that Daisuke was tolerable was when he was dreaming of his girlfriend.

The four siblings started talking some more about the new Kasahara familiy member that will soon arrive in 5 months.

"How about you, Kyou-nii, are you dating anyone?" Iku asked.

Kyouya suddenly turned bright red. "No, not really." Kyouya looked down, suddenly interested in his fork.

"Then why are you blushing?" Daisuke snickered at Kyouya.

"No reason."

"Hmm, seems to me that Kyouya has a crush on someone."

"I do not! She and I are just co-workers." Kyouya muttered annoyed at his brother's antics.

"Kyou-nii, I am very sure that this girl is lucky enough to have a prince like you care about her." Kyouya just blushed, unsure on what to say. "So, tell us about her."

"Fine," resigned, Kyouya gave in to his cute sister's demand. "She is a brilliant, young forensic scientist. She has her own way of doing things and is true to herself. Though, half of the times, you won't know what she'll do next. We regularly talk to each in our lunch breaks, but I don't know if she's interested in me. We kind of have this sempai-kouhai relationship. We fight a lot over the smallest of things, so it's hard to start a relationship with her." This situation sounded awfully familiar to Iku but quickly ignored it.

Instead, Iku started tearing up because of her brother's blunt expression of his feelings.

"Kyou-nii!" Iku trapped Kyouya in a giant bear hug. "Any girl will be lucky to be with you, you must make her yours. You never know when some guy will take her away." Kasahara wailed.

When she calmed down, she found Kyouya dejected and muttering something about a 'stupid Tamaki' and 'I will make Haruhi mine'. Iku didn't know who he was talking about but she was glad that her brother finally found somebody.

"Speaking of, are you interested in someone, Iku?" Hajime asked innocently.

_Ugh, I knew this question will come up sooner or later. Whenever they think I'm interested in a guy or a guy is interested in me, they go crazy._ Iku thought. She remembered telling her brothers about a rumor that a classmate might have a crush on her and was going to confess. But, all three of her brothers almost killed him before the day was over. She never saw him again. _I'm glad that even I don't know who my prince is, or else they'll go ballistic._ "I told you, I'm only interested in my prince." Iku said coolly.

She noticed that her Daisuke and Kyouya were shaking with rage. She turned her head to Hajime to find him smiling, but his eyes are filled with murderous intent. It was gone as quickly as it came. His expression turned mischievous and conniving.

"I don't know you could be looking for a prince while he's hiding right in front of your eyes." Iku was confused to what he was implying. Before Iku can ask about what he meant, Hajime quickly changed the subject. "You know, I was surprised that the evil man you described in your letters turned out to be that polite young man. I wished you would've stopped me before I insulted him."

Immediately forgetting the earlier subject, "Trust me, onii-san, he's more evil than he looks. Instructor Doujou is a slave driver. He reprimands over the smallest of things and loves to make my life miserable."

Daisuke started laughing, "It looks like something I have to see for myself."

Ironically, these Kasahara boys love her but love to see her suffer every once in a while. _I take back what I said about them being just as important as my prince. I'm sure that my prince won't make fun of me._ Iku silently huffed, looking away from her taunting brothers.

"Iku, I want to remind you that we'll be visiting the library tomorrow to watch you in action." Hajime teased.

"Ehh! It's going to affect my work if you do that!"

"It's okay; we all come at different times randomly. You won't even know who to expect or when to expect it." Daisuke chimed in.

"That just makes it worse!" _God, how did I end up with such troublesome brothers._

The dinner ended cheerfully as the four siblings talked and teased the whole time. Later that night, Iku's brothers dropped Iku off at the dorms and said their good nights.

Unfortunately, Iku was worrying about the next day and how crazy it might become.

* * *

"KASAHARA! What are you doing? Those books don't belong there. You are putting the magazines in the dictionary section." Kasahara immediately woke up from her trance once she heard Doujou's booming voice.

"I'm sorry, Instructor Doujou, I was distracted."

"You can be distracted on your own time; patrons come here to find everything in order and not a complete mess. Fix it now!" With that Doujou marched out with that ubiquitous scowl on his face.

_I just wish this day was over. I'm one hour into work and I'm already getting yelled at. I blame __them__._

Iku started sorting out books as quickly and effectively as she could until she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me, I found a fashion magazine near the dictionary section. I think some child carelessly placed there. Would you mind returning it?"

"I'm very sorry, sir, I'll –" What she saw wasn't a common patron, but her older brother Daisuke. "Please don't play around, I have to finish my work or I'll get yelled at again."

"Oh yeah, I saw what happened. That guy can be really scary. I am sorry for doubting you."

"Now you understand my pain." Iku said dramatically. "How long have you been watching me anyways?"

"About an hour, I just came out to say that I have to go because I miss my girlfriend!" With that, Daisuke ran off to the horizon screaming "Wait for me Rina-chan!"

Relieved that one brother was out of the way, Iku was ready to face the rest the day. But, she got the nagging feeling that her next 2 encounters won't be as easy as the first.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!

*Special Note: Comment if you noticed that reference to 'Ouran High School Host Club'.

Please Review!


	3. The Fight

**Chapter 3: The Fight**

**First I want to deeply apologize about my long absence. My life is totally crazy and my imaginative juices went completely dry. ****_(Dramatically) _****But then, I remembered that I had a mission and a duty to compete this story. ****_(Back to Normal)_**** In case you guys were worried, I did find the movie and it completely BLEW my mind! KasaharaXDoujou FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library War.**

Soon after her brother's departure, Iku had to go train with the other Task Force members. _Finally, training sessions are private. No brothers to bother me here! Freedom!_

She entered the training confident and ready to fight. She was proud to be so good at it. Iku remembers when her brother Kyouya would teach her moves to protect herself. He was did judo and kendo and was able to teach her a lot. The girl remembered how rough a coach he was, but knew it was all worthwhile.

Iku awaited her turn and sat against the wall as she watched her other co-workers go at it.

"Hey Kasahara, who do you will win; Kenshi or Toyama?" It was another co-worker of hers that she liked to talk wrestle with and make bets with also, Kigima Tooru.

"Hmm, I think it would have to be Toyama. He's form may be sloppy but he has enough power to pin Kenshi down."

"I'm sorry, Kasahara, but you're wrong on this one. Kenshi is definitely stronger than him. Get ready to owe me 5,000 yen." Iku and Tooru watched fervently until ultimately it was Iku's prediction that was correct.

"Hee hee, pay up Kigima." Just as the defeated gambler was about to fork up the money, someone rushed between them and held a hot glare at Iku.

"Iku, are you gambling on the sacred art that is judo!" A voice that was even scarier the Instructor Doujou echoed throughout the room as they looked at the stranger. It was Iku's brother, Kyouya, who seemed incredibly disappointed in her. As Iku was about to ask how he was able to get in the training, she saw Tezuka walk beside him.

"Good afternoon, Kasahara. I met your brother on the way to training and I thought it would be an interesting learning experience to see him in action." Iku couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or downright serious, but she vowed to get revenged.

Kyouya gathered himself up and calmed down. He returned to his usual cool façade. "No, I vowed to myself to only fight to protect the community from criminals. Although, I am sure that Iku remembers her judo training well. Am I right, _Iku_?" Kyouya smiled a gentlemanly smile, but all Iku could focus on were his dark, evil, cold eyes piercing through her. _I remember now, Kyouya gets like this only when judo is involved._ Iku shivered when she remembered the cruel practices that went late into the night that her brother had orchestrated. Iku nodded. "Well then, Tezuka, why don't you fight my sister?" Before Tezuka could respond, Doujou interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to spar with her. Iku is clumsy and forgets easily. Her incompetence can be immensely destructive. I don't want to go into a mission only to find out that her training was insufficient."

Iku would have retorted, but the dark aura surrounding Kyouya made her go mute. "You think my training was not suffice, _Lieutenant Doujou_?" The tension was so thick; it could've been sliced with a butter knife. Suddenly, Doujou's expression matched Kyouya's.

"Oh, I don't know about her previous training but it was I who perfected it." The room grew intensely quiet, no one dared to move or come between these two men.

All Kasahara could think to do was to escape, but her trainers had other ideas.

"KASAHARA!"

"IKU!" Both of the men shouted, Kasahara looked back at them but she only saw the pure, greedy, competitive spirit in their eyes. _I am going to die!_

* * *

"Okay, this is how it is going to play out. Kasahara would fight against Tezuka, Tezuka would fight normally but Kasahara relying only her brother's training." The Task Force members surrounded the mat enthusiastically, placing bets and cheering on either for Kasahara or Tezuka."

Both of the opponents were on opposite corners of the mat along with the so-called 'coaches'.

Tezuka

"Tezuka, inform that man that my training is superior. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Tezuka answered simply, but in his heart he was ready to do Doujou proud. Tezuka's man-crush on Doujou fueled him to win this fight.

Kasahara

"Kyou-nii, why are we doing this again?" Kasahara didn't know her brother's visit would cause this much of an uproar.

"If you win today, I will leave for the rest of the day AND before I leave tomorrow I'll treat you and your friend to lunch."

"Can Shibasaki and I have whatever we want to eat, no matter the price?"

"Yes, so win. Remember, only my training."

"Yes, sir." _He leaves for the day and I get a free lunch. Lucky._

* * *

The match had just begun. After the opponents bowed to each other and got to their fighting stances. Their expressions were ones of fierce warriors aiming to kill. An outsider might think that they were long-fated rivals. And due to the current conditions, they probably were.

Tezuka made the first move and swept Kasahara off her feet. Once she was unbalanced, he grabbed her arm and put it in a hold. Kasahara just smirked as she lifted Tezuka over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Tezuka broke off from the hold Kasahara had on him and gained some distance between them. Kasahara then charged towards Tezuka with lightning speed and repeated the same move he had done to her. This battle grew more and more intense as the crowd cheered him. They focused on nothing other than their opponent or their ambition for winning. This fight would have gone on forever, until the library alarm rang.

_Attention, patrons we please ask you to evacuate the library. The library is now under a raid. Once again, we ask you to please evacuate the building._

Once the alarm rang, the whole room got back to business. Kyouya, being the detective he was, wanted to help anyway he could. But Kasahara stopped him.

"There's no way in hell you're coming with us. This is up to the Task Force, which are me and the rest of my team. Evacuate now." Kasahara spoke in a dead-serious tone that would rival her brother's. Kyouya nodded and was guided to the nearest exit.

* * *

In gear, Kasahara caught up with the rest of her team. "Lt. Doujou, what is the situation?"

"Best guess is that the MBC are gathering specific books that openly encourage violence to authority and threatening harm to the general public. The books are rumored to be in the library clerk's office on the fifth floor. So we're gathering people there now. Komaki and I look out for ways they might try to escape. Kasahara and Tezuka will head to the stairway between the 5th and 6th floors. Move out, you guys!"

Tezuka and Kasahara headed to the stairwell only to find the MBC members already there. "Stop right there!" Tezuka called out, but when the noticed the Task Force members, they ran downstairs towards the ground floor.

_Are they trying to escape through the front entrance? They must have a driver waiting for them hiding somewhere!_

"Tezuka, they're heading towards the front entrance. They must have a get-away driver waiting for them. You chase them and I know a shortcut that leads outside. I'm going to find that driver."

"Roger that, Kasahara. Be careful." They split up and Tezuka continued to chase the MBC members carrying the books. With her lightning speed, Kasahara ran down the corridor that lead outside and searched for any suspicious cars. She spotted an MBC van parked behind a cluster of trees. It would've been easily missed if she didn't see a mirror shining due to the sun's glare.

Kasahara sneaked around the van, opened the driver's side door, and forcibly dragged the MBC member out. Kasahara grabbed the gun the MBC member had holstered at his back and knocked him unconscious with it. Kasahara radioed her whereabouts and her findings to Doujou and then she began to tie up her hostage. _I never would have gotten this far without Kyouya and Lt. Doujou. I guess I'm pretty lucky to have them._

* * *

"You guys separated from each other during the pursuit of lethal and dangerous MBC members based on HUNCH?" Doujou yelled at both his subordinates. "I thought I trained you two well enough to know that you never leave a man behind. Tezuka, you were lucky that some Task Force officers were there to help you because even if you have cornered them, I doubt you could've gone against 2 to 1. Also, you Kasahara, you were lucky that your hunch was correct and that the getaway driver was alone! Both of you get out of my sight. I'll decide on your punishments later."

Dejected the two subordinates, who were once locked in immortal combat, looked at discouraged eyes. Both ashamed to have let the Lt. Doujou down. They were got up and began to leave until Doujou called out to them once more.

"Oh, Tezuka, Kasahara," the subordinates, fully expecting more yelling, dreadfully faced their superior, "Good job out there." Doujou smiled a barely noticeable but proud smile. _He may be tough, but we are lucky to have him._

Tezuka and Kasahara left the office and closed the door. They looked up to find Kyouya, who might have heard their reprimanding. "Tezuka, Iku, I heard about what happened out there. I think you guys did a great job."

"You think so?" Tezuka asked. He grew to like the second eldest brother of the Kasahara clan.

"I know so. Tezuka, I have to talk to my sister alone for a while but how about we meet later and I can show you some good judo moves before I leave." Tezuka was more excited than a five-year old on Christmas.

"Of course, I will be expecting it Kasahara-san." With that Tezuka left planning out his date with Kyouya.

Once he gone, Kyouya spoke again, "After I left the building I stayed behind because I just felt I had to be there no matter what."

"Nii-san, that was dangerous. You could've been –"

"Don't interrupt. As I was saying, when I stayed behind, waiting outside, I saw you. You were rushing full speed and you were determined. The same way I act when I'm tracking down a bad guy. I saw you how effectively you took care of that guy in the van and at the moment I have never been so proud to have you a sister."

Kasahara began tearing up. She was speechless. She was glad to have made her brother proud.

"I also got to hand it to you lieutenant. I can see he trained you well also. I like him."

"Nii-san, I love you but please don't ever repeat that last sentence." The touching moment gone, Kyouya and Kasahara began laughing some more on their way to the main corridor.

"Well, I'm going to find Tezuka. I'll call you tomorrow about that free lunch."

"But we never finished the match."

"It's okay I think you guys deserve it. I'll invite Tezuka as well." As Kyouya began to leave in search of Tezuka, Kasahara asked her brother one more question.

"Kyou-nii, did you happen to hear Tezuka and I being yelled at?"

"Yeah, I did. That's probably why I like him so much. He cares about you guys so much."

"I guess he does, but Kyou-nii, I thought I said not to say that."

Kyouya just retreated but left with the words "I'm sorry" and he continued on his way.

Kasahara smiled. She was actually glad Kyouya got to see her in action. _I might not regret tomorrow. _ Kasahara herself was surprised by her own excitement.


End file.
